New Chance
by dysfunctionalkitsune1
Summary: Kinda Naruto/Lion king xover. No main Naruto characters. When an assasin gets a contract to protect an explorer and scout Africa, who will he meet, and what will they have in store for him? Plz read and review
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lion King characters or any references to Naruto.

_Slice. Slice. Scream._

These were the sounds that were coming from a business office in Washington, D.C. They continued for a couple of minutes, until all noise from the building ceased. A single man then stepped out from the building into a darkened alley. He was covered in blood, none of which was his, and he was carrying a single sword.

He procedded to take out a cloth from his pocket and swipe the blood off his sword. He then sheathed it, and began to walk down the dark street. He knew the police would be in for a shock tomorrow.

He took one last look at the building to make sure there were no obvious signs of what he had done. When he was satisfied that there were none, he performed a couple of strange hand signs, and shimmeed away.

No flaws, no imperfections, no nothing.

He wasn't called the best assasin in the U.S. for nothing...


	2. Mission Start

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lion king characters or any references to Naruto.

"Amai."

A brown-haired girl jerked awake, looking aroung hurriedly with half-lidded eyes. "Huh," she asked, confused. She looked up to see who it was that woke her up. "Muketsu! You scared me!," she yelled loudly, as her eyes landed on the young man in front of her.

Muketsu simply placed a folder on Amai's desk in reply to her outburst. "Mission completed.," he stated. "Already?!," she yelled, wide-eyed. He just stared at her, as if she just said something obvious.

"My money?," he asked her. She just sighed, and started rummaging through a drawer. She pulled her hand out holding a bag full of gold coins. He took the money and turned away to go home, when Amai suddenly called his name.

"Muketsu!," she called. He looked over his shoulder at her and she timidly looked away, as if scared to ask him what she wanted to. She then seemed to gather up enough courage to talk to him, and told him, "You need to slow down. Your going to end up killing yourself! That mission was supposed to take at least a week, and you completed it in two hours! Will you just take it easy for a while?," she asked tiredly.

He just stared and retained that emotionless look in his eyes. "Oh nevermind! Forget I even said anything!," she yelled angrily. 'That's what I get for caring.' she thought.

As Muketsu started to walk away again, she suddenly remembered something important. "Hey! Wait!," He finally turned around and asked her, "What?," She glared at him, but she held her annoyance in. "You have a mission waiting for you, but you don't have to do it now." she told him, hopefully. "I'll take it." he said simply.

Her head hit the desk with a 'Thud,' "Just take it.," she told him, holding out a folder. He took it and read through the contents.

Mission Pay: 101,317,419.68 Yen (1,000,000 U.S. dollars)

Mission Rank: S

Mission Briefing: One of our jutsu specialists was experimenting with transportation jutsu, when a new technique he was using went haywire. He was teleported not to a place exactly, but to a whole other dimension.

He was able to succesfully teleport back to HQ, and told us about his experiance. We need you to go to this new dimension and protect an explorer we are sending to gather information about it. We know nothing about this new place, so it could be very dangerous, which is why we are sending our very best. The mission pays very well, and we hope you will accept. Be at the Experimental Jutsu Division at 6:00 a.m. sharp to meet your client and to be transported to your destination.

When he got finished reading the mission briefing, he threw it away and began to walk out of the building. Amai thought of stopping him again, but she knew it would do no good. So, she just watched him with pain-filled eyes until he left.

"Oh Muketsu...what happened to you?," she whispered to herself, but she knew she would never get an answer.


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lion King characters or any references to Naruto.

'He's late,' Muketsu thought to himself. He was instructed to be here at 6:00 a.m. sharp to meet the client, but he was nowhere to be found. It was now 6:45 a.m. He turned to leave, when all the sudden he heard someone yell, "WAIT!"

He turned around to see who it was, and he saw a young man, of about 21, running towards him. He was a mess, to say the least. Most of his clothes were mis-matched, and he was struggling to carry a huge suitcase. He had bright blonde hair, and he had a huge grin that never seemed to leave his face.

When he finally reached Muketsu, he was so out of breath he could hardly talk. He managed to hold his hand out and say, "Hi! my huff huff name is huff huff Sumairu! Nice to meet you!"

Muketsu just said, "You're late," and began to walk away. Sumariu stared dumb-founded at Muketsu, and thought, 'What a nice guy.,' sarcastically. 'I was hoping he would at least help me carry my stuff,' he thought, disappointed. So with a heavy sigh, he picked up all his belongings and began to follow Muketsu.

After about five minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination, which was the Experimental Jutsu Division. They waited a moment there, and finally a man that resembled a rat walked up to them. "I was sent to escort you.," he stated almost angrily. "Follow me."

"What's his problem?," Sumariu whispered to Muketsu. "He doesn't like the fact that i'm stronger than him.," Muketsu told him, not bothering to whisper. The rat-man, as Sumariu had dubbed him, whipped around suddenly, and stared dangerously at Muketsu. Sumariu noticed, though, that he would not look directly into his eyes. "Watch your words, Muketsu." he hissed. "They might get you hurt, or worse."

"I don't have time for you right now, Nezumi.," Muketsu said, trying to walk away. Nezumi jumped in front of Muketsu, drawing a sword. "I'm sick of you always being the strongest. I WILL KILL YOU!," Nezumi yelled.

Before Sumariu could even blink, Muketsu was behind Nezumi holding a knife to his throat. 'He's so fast.,' Sumariu thought in a daze. Nezumi had waves of fear, rolling off of him. He didn't even see Muketsu move. He knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill him. "Drop it, Nezumi.," Muketsu whispered into his ear. He then removed his knife and began to walk away. 'Glad i'm not on his bad side,' Sumariu thought. He then thought back to when he was late to meet him. 'Oh shit,' he thought worriedly.

He started to follow Muketsu, when all of the sudden Nezumi grabbed his arm. "Don't trust him. It'll get you killed,." he whispered mysteriously. He then began to walk away, with Sumariu staring at him confused. He then shook his head and ran after Muketsu.

When he finally caught up, he asked, "Why does he hate you so much?" Muketsu answered, "He used to think he was the strongest person here, until I almost killed him for getting in my way." He said it like it was no big deal. Sumariu sweat-dropped, and finally began to follow in silence. They finally reached a wall of what looked like P.O. boxes. Muketsu performed a single seal, and the one he was standing in front of opened. He reached in it, took a scroll out, and closed it back up. He read over it very quickly, and Sumariu could have sworn he saw a flash or red in his eyes while he was doing it. .

He put the scroll into a pouch he had on his hip, and asked Sumariu, "Are you ready?" He nodded vigoriously, and yelled, "Hell yeah!" Muketsu looked at him like he was an idiot, and rapidly flashed through a series of hand seals. The room started to spin, and Sumariu blacked out. And so began their adventures to the Pridelands...


	4. A good nights sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lion King characters or any references to Naruto.

'Owwwwww, my aching...,' Sumariu thought groggily. His entire body was sore. It felt like he had jumped off a five-story building. He then bolted up when he remembered what happened. He looked around quickly, checking his surroundings. It was about sundown, and he appeared to be at a camp of sorts, with two tents and a fire burning in the center.

'I wonder where Muketsu is...,' he thought. He then noticed something. Something he _**really **_didn't want to see. He saw a trail of blood leading from the camp off into what appeared to be an oasis of sorts. He thought Muketsu might be hurt, so he hurried off to check on him, if it was indeed Muketsu's blood.

He carefully made his way throught the trees, until he reached a stream. He looked around a bit, until he spotted Muketsu sitting on the bank. He was wrapping a bandage around his arm, but the blood was already soaking through.

He decided to try and ease the tension between them, so he tried to sneak up behind him. He got within five feet, and was about to grab him, when he all of the sudden said, "Don't do that," without any emotion in his voice, as usual.

Sumariu just sighed sadly, and looked at Muketsu's busted arm. "Here, let me see,." he ordered him, gingerly taking hold of his arm. He took off the bandages, and saw that his arm was badly broken. The bone had been poking out of his arm, but Muketsu had set it back in place. Sumariu then crossed his hands and placed them on Muketsu's arm. A ghostly pale-green light then appeared around it, and after a minute or so, it was completely healed.

Muketsu clenched his arm, testing it. "How do you know medical jutsu?," he questioned. "Well, my mom used to be a medical ninja for your organization, and she taught me everything I know.," he told him proudly. Muketsu simple continued to stare at his arm, as if contemplating something.

"So what happened anyway? It looked like the transportation jutsu went haywire. And who set up camp? You couldn't have possibly done it with your arm in that condition.," Sumariu questioned him. "It did go haywire, and I did set up camp." Muketsu told him. Sumariu just sweat-dropped. He was getting tired, se he decided to go back to camp and go to sleep.

As they were getting in their tents, Muketsu said to him, "We'll begin exploring tomorrow at sunrise, so sleep well." Sumariu almost fell flat on his face. "Sunrise!? Are you insane!?," he yelled. "Depends, but that's beside the point. Be ready at sunrise.," and with that, Muketsu went inside his tent. "Hmph, I never get up at sunrise...," Sumariu mumbled to himself, but he went to sleep nonetheless. Little did they know, they were being watched.

A strange monkey had been watching the entire thing. "Hmmmm, interesting...," he whispered to himself. He then procedded to go to each of their tents and blow a blue powder into each. When that was done, he left. All that was left now was to wait until morning to see what Muketsu's and Sumariu's reaction to their surprise would be...


	5. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion king or any references to Naruto.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

"Alright, alright, you win." Sumariu grumbled to his alarm clock, which he had set to go off at sunrise. He reached over to turn it off, only to find that he couldn't. He looked at his hands, fully expecting to see his hands, only to find...

"Paws?," he mumbled, still half-asleep. Then, when he full understood what he was looking at, and that it deifenetly wasn't a dream, he tried to run out of his tent, only to stumble when he tried to run on two legs. He collapsed out of the door to his tent, rather ungracefully. He wildly looked around, only to spot an animal. It looked like a cat, but it was _Huge!_ It also had hair on top of it's head, and around it's neck. This animal was jet black, although it's bangs had highlights of red in them.

This creature then started to walk slowly towards Sumariu. Sumariu crouched down low and began to growl, wondering the entire time how he knew how to do it. He then noticed the look in the creatures eyes. They held no emotion.

"Muketsu!?," Sumariu yelled, half-suprised and half-relieved.

"Yeah...it's me." he said. Sumariu then took a good look at himself. He was apparently the same kind of animal as Muketsu, only he had a little less hair on his head and neck, and he was a bright yellow, almost golden, color. "What happened to us?" he asked Muketsu, bewildered. "If I knew that, we wouldn't be in this situation..." Muketsu said, as if it was obvious.

Sumariu just sighed, irritated with Muketsu's all-knowing attitude. "Well, how are we going to get back to how we were?" he asked. "First, we have to make sure you can at least walk in that form, and second, we have to find who did this to us." he said. "Oh, and you can walk just fine, I suppose?" Sumariu said, cockily. "Yes, actually I can. Now, come with me. I have an idea where the person who did this to us went."

"And how would you know that?" Sumariu asked. Muketsu simply pointed to a nearby tree, which had a painting of an arrow pointing to a savannah, with a picture of a dancing monkey above it. "Oh." Sumariu said, stupidly. They then started to make the long walk to the tiny tree in the distance.


	6. The monkey

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any references to Naruto.

Water.

That was the only thing that was on Sumariu's mind. He was absolutely _dying _of thirst, and he felt like he was going to collapse any second. They had been walking for hours it seemed, and he was sick of it. He noticed Sumariu didn't seem to be affected at all by the heat, as if he was used to this sort of thing. "Can we stop for water, please?" Sumariu begged. Muketsu turned around, and upon seeing he was serious, looked around for a source of water.

Upon seeing none, he sighed, annoyed. "I don't see any water, but there are some trees up ahead. And where there are trees, there's water." he said. Sumariu was pleased with the news, despite having to walk again. "Besides," Muketsu continued, "I have a feeling that is where whoever did this to us is hiding......" he said.

"Good! Cause i'm going to kick their ass when I see them!" Sumariu said cockily. Muketsu didn't even spare a glance at Sumariu. He just continued on his way towards the trees. Sumariu sweat-dropped, before sighing and following him.

After a little while, they finally made it to the trees, and Sumariu spotted a small waterhole. Without hesitation, he ran towards it, or tried to, as he had not quite gotten the hang of running yet, and jumped in it, creating a huge splash. "Whew!!! This feels amazing! Muketsu, you have to try this!" he yelled over. Muketsu just kept looking into the tree tops, searching for whoever turned them into these......creatures. "Grouch........" mumbled Sumariu, deciding to simply enjoy the feeling of the cool water on his over-heated body.

"Oh! What do we have here?" They both heard a voice call from high in the treetops. They looked up, only to find a strange looking monkey, looking at them with an amused grin on his face. He spoke with a strange accent, that almost sounded Jamaican. Sumariu looked at him curiously, while Muketsu held a critical look on his face.

"Are you the one who did this to us?" Muketsu questioned seriously. "Perhaps......" the monkey said. "It depends on what you mean by 'this,' of course!" he exclaimed happily. "Turning us into these animals." said Muketsu, not hesitating at all. "You're called 'lions' now, and if you catch me, i'll think about changing you back." he said while turning around to run. "My name's Rafiki, by the way!" he said over his shoulder, while winking to Muketsu and Sumariu.

As he began to run, he was startled to find Muketsu staring him in the face. "You're a quick one!" he said joyfully. 'Is this monkey always in a good mood?' Muketsu questioned himself. As Muketsu reached out a paw to grab Rafiki, he quickly dodged and began to run into the thick jungle. Sumariu was suprised when Muketsu didn't chase after him.

"Why aren't you going after him?!" Sumariu pouted, not wanting to be what the monkey called a "lion," anymore. "Because, i'm not sure what's in that jungle, and chasing blindly after an enemy is the one of the worst things you can do......" Sumariu was going to say something else, but Muketsu cut him off. "And, I can't make hand seals with paws, so i'm not sure if I can use jutsu or not." he told Sumariu. Sumariu decided to stop questioning Muketsu, else risking Muketsu's anger.

"Well, we can't stay like this forever!" Sumariu cried. "We won't, but I suppose for now, we'll just have to play his game." Muketsu said, while motioning toward another arrow, this one pointing into the plains at a rock formation on the horizon. "Let's begin walking. Drink all the water you can without getting sick, and we'll start." Muketsu said.

"Fine......" Sumariu said, rolling his eyes. 'I didn't pay all that money for a nanny.......' he though, annoyed. And with that, he drank all the water he could stand, and they were off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: I might discontinue this story. It hasn't gotten a single review, and i've got no inspiration :(. Oh well, that's all!


End file.
